Leah's Secret
by ayden2408
Summary: leah has a secret but she phases will she be able to keep her secret about her child safe when the babys were born one died and the other survived and on top of everything Leah gave sam the one thing emily cnat a family better than it sounds please R
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the floor watching as Sammy went through her Easter basket wearing her favorite yellow sundress. She really loves Easter just like Sam did when we were young. She reminded me so much of her father.

The day I had the twins was the happiest and saddest day of my life. It was the day I gave birth to a daughter and a son. Unfortunately, my son Joshua Harold Uley was still born. But I had to be strong that day I had a beautiful baby girl named Samantha Marie Uley. I never told Sam about either of them. They are one thing that I hold sacred.

"Mommy, Why doesn't daddy love me?"

"Come here baby girl" I said. She came running up to me and I picked her up. She may be only 4 but she could always tell when I was thinking about something that made me concerned.

"Your daddy loves you very much……… he's just not ready to see you yet."

"When will he be ready?"

"Well that's really up to him right now, your daddy is busy and one day when he knows its safe to have you around I will let you see him."

"really, I cant wait I think I am going to pack a bag right now so that I am ready when he is ready"

I was about to tell her that he might not be ready for a while considering he doesn't even know about her when my phone started buzzing.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Damn pone I flipped it open and saw a name that I hoped my daughter would never see. Sam.

"Hello"

"Leah its Sam"

"No, I thought it was the Easter Bunny" as soon as I said that Sammy came running into the room saying "Easter Bunny"

"Look Leah I know you may hate me but this is important" he actually sounded serious.

"what happened is Seth hurt please tell me its not serious." I was in tears by now.

"no your dad had a heart attack and no one was around not even you I would have expected you to be around, Leah were are you I will come get you."I panicked.

"no you cant come barging into my life anytime you want to what are you even doing there?"

"your dad called me, Look if you don't want me to come get you I will be here waiting for you"

"No I don't need you back to Emily"

"No I told you no matter what I would protect you if it be emotional or physical its my job"

"NO its not your job, you are not part of my life any more"

"Yes bout that doesn't mean I don't care"

"Whatever I will be there soon but when I get there you better not be there"

"Yeah whatever Leah"

I hung up the phone on a sour note I seems that every time I talk to him its on a sour note.

"Mommy do you have to leave"

"Yes honey but I will be back soon"

"Mommy, why do I have to stay with grandma?"  
"Because honey mommy has school, but when I am done with school I will come here."

"Ok mommy I love you"

"I love you too baby girl "

I turned and walked out of the door away from the most important thing in my world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leah POV

I cant believe that my father had a heart attack and I wasn't there to help him all because I have to hide Sammy from Sam so that I didn't hurt his life. His life that's all I am worried about. What about my life? Am I not entilded to a life.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and immediately jumped out of my car and made my way towards the doors. I ran towards the nurse seated at the front desk who seem to be busy on the phone. "Excuse me miss do you know were I can find Harry Clearwater?" "what was the…"

"Leah!"

"Sam I told you to leave that I didn't want you here"

"well I don't care he is just as much my father as he is yours"

"NO hes not now leave"

Sam POV

I was about to object when the doctor came in the room. Wait till she finds out what name I gave the doctor.

"Mrs. Uley, your father has suffered a herendous heart attack and we are not sure if he is going to make it." Leah glared at me at the sound of the name that the doctor had called her.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure but be careful he is very fragile."

We followed the doctor through the doors. Leah reluctantly grabbed my hand for me to follow. I cant believe how much I hurt her without even meaning to. I could see the sadness in her eyes everytime she looked at me and I really do love her but I am with Emily not by choice but by fate how could I have hurt her so immensely by not even making a choice. Mother nature was one cruel women.

We arrived to the doorway and I saw the most devasting sight in my life. The man that was like a father to me and would have been my father-in-law if not for my screwing up.

There he laid with tubes and wires coming out of him and you could hear the faint beebing of the heart monitor. We walked up and leah kneeled next to her fathers bead the man that was her hero, the man that she would do anything for.

"daddy please don't leave me I need you please just stay with me I need you." I could hear her voice cracking which means that she was crying. I just wanted to pick her up and place her in my life like I used to do for her.

"Sam" it was her fathers voice.

"Yes sir"

"I need you to promise me something son"

"anything"

" I need you to take care of my daughter and make sure she is always happy and she is never crying over a man again,"

"I promise sir I will guard her with my life"

"Leah"

"Yes daddy"

"I have set up an account it should last Sammy till she is 18" Sammy who was Sammy I was about to ask when the monitor started speeding up and then its went flat.

The nurses started rushing in and I went to hold Leah when I noticed that she was unusally warm and she was shaking. I recognized these signs immediatly she was phasing but how.

As I tried to pull her closer to me. She turned and pushed me away.

"Stay away from me this is all your fault."

and with that said she turned slowly around and her clothes shreded from her body she ran. But not without turning towards me and growling. Trying to say for me not to follow her

AN ( Sorry I know it wasnt a long chapter but i had trouble getting my idea in words I think that for next chapter i am going to skip a couple of years but if you dont like that idea tell me i am all up for ideas Please Read and Review)


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha POV

12 years later (Samantha is now 17)

I was sitting in my bedroom thinking about my mom, who I hadn't seen in two weeks. I mean I have talked to her on the phone a few times. The last time this happened was right after my grandpa died, I didn't see her for whole month after that, but I wasn't worried about it I just figured that she was grieving and needed time to do so.

"Samantha!"

It was my grandmothers voice the voice that she only used when some really bad was happening. I jumped off of my bed and ran down the stairs only to see the most horrific site in the world, my grandmother lying no moving on the floor. I immediately jumped down to her side and checked for a pulse there was none and she wasn't breathing. I immediately pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I put the phone on speaker as I continued to check for vitals.

"911 what's your emergency"

"My grandmother she's not breathing and I can't get a pulse."

"Someone will be there soon, Now do you know CPR?"

"Yes I will start it now." I said I positioned myself to start chest compressions.

"Ok, just stay on the line until the medics get there."

I tried to concentrate on performing the CPR instead of the fact that it was my grandmother that I was performing it on. As I was in my forth round of compressions the medics pulled up in the front yard. They rushed in the door as I continued to do compressions and bent down and checked for a pulse.

"She's gone, I don't have a pulse and I don't think I am going to get one."

"NO she's not gone I can save her." I wouldn't give up this was the women who raised me who took care of me when my mom wasn't around. She never gave up on me why would I give on her. She was the one person I could always trust to never hide something form me unlike my mother who had so many secrets she had probably lost track of which one was which. I tried to scream as they picked me up off the floor and carried me out of the room. When I turned to see who had picked me up I turned to see a familiar face it was Chief Johnson.

He and my grandmother had always been really close. When I was 7 years old, came home and opened my grandmothers' door to see him and my grandmother kissing, man was that a horrific site. After that we had a very long awkward conversation because my grandmother decided it was the perfect time for me to learn about the birds and the bees. Now that I think about it I never really understood why they called it that I mean what bee would want to do that to a bird. I suddenly came to the realization that I was no longer at my house I was at the hospital they were informing me that my grandmother had been taken to the morgue. I was in so much shock I wasn't sure what to do or what was going to happen. I left Chief Johnson to make the funeral arrangements it was just too unbearable the thought of having think of preparing her to be sent in to the afterlife. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone it had been a gift from my mother on Christmas that way anytime I felt the need I could call her and talk.

I dialed her number and of course it went strait to voice mail just like it had for the past 2 weeks. I decided I would leave her a voice mail.

"Hey mom, it's Samantha. I have some unfortunate news for you and it seems that since you don't have time to talk to your daughter any more. And I probably won't be answering your phone anytime soon. I am coming to visit you and since you didn't answer you can stop me."

I packed all of the necessities and all of the things that couldn't be replaced. I walked to the closet and pulled down my Candy Land game and pulled out my money, my Uncle Seth always used to tell me that Gloppy the Molasses Monster would protect my money and make sure no one stole it. I remember when I got the game I got it from Seth on my sixth birthday. The game used to be me and Seth's game night tradition, once a month he would come over and we would play until I fell asleep, either that or my mom would tell me it was time for bed. I was pulled out of my thought by a bus pulling up to the bench that I was sitting on.

As I was boarding the bus I couldn't help but look back at the house were I had spent my whole entire life. I sat down in my chair and tried to remember why my mom lived elsewhere. I was 7 years old when my mom first let me go see my brothers' grave. That was the first and last time I had ever asked my mother why I didn't live with her. She told me

"It's safer here and that is the most important thing right now is for you to be safe when you get older and it is safe you can come live with ok honey?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts noticing the bus had stopped my thoughts had turned the 3 hour bus ride into what felt like maybe a half hour tops. I gathered my things and slowly descended the steps not wanting to trip as I got off the bus I noticed it was snowing and I was wearing a tank top and shorts and a pair of my lucky flip flops. So much for luck I thought to myself as I reached the bottom step I realized that I hadn't thought my plan completely through I mean were was I going to go or better yet how was I supposed to get there. As I turned around to reboard the bus it was already gone so I walked to the bench and sat down. I pulled out my book and started reading deciding I would wait for the next bus.

Mystery POV

I was walking down to the corner gas station because Seth had spilled my oil all over himself before I had sent him on patrol. I was getting ready to change the song on my Ipod when I noticed a girl around my age well my physical age sitting at the bus station bench her hair was surrounding her face because she had her head stuck in an unfamiliar book so I couldn't see her face. I really hope she wasn't planning on waiting for the bus because the next one wouldn't be coming until the next morning I walked up to her. And I leaned down to talk to her.

"I hope your not planning to take a bus because the next one doesn't come till tomorrow."

As she leaned up to look at me the first thing I noticed was her face and how truly beautiful she was it was like nothing in the world mattered any more as long as I could look at her. It was like she had suddenly become the center of my universe.

"Uh… I have a ride coming" As she stood up I noticed what she was wearing she was definitely not from here.

"You know if you want to warm up you can come and sit in my house until your ride comes there is no reason for you to get sick sitting out here in the cold"

"Alright thanks but I really don't know you so maybe I shouldn't"

"Well lets start with introductions than" "alright I will start than I am Samantha" it was the most beautiful name I had ever heard I looked back at my house.

I picked up her stuff and we started walking towards my house

"Well nice to meet you my name is …………"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Samantha POV

"Well nice to meet you my name is Jacob" **(surprisingly only one person got that right but no need to worry Embry will get a happy ending to)**

I was staring at the man that I had just met but the way he was treating me it was like I had known him for years. I looked up into his eyes I mean I had to look up he had almost a good two feet on my short little 5'4 ass. But what surprised me the most was that when I looked into his eyes you could see how much love and compassion he was capable of. He looked innocent and that's what interested me the most how could someone who was so intimidating on the outside look so sweet and sincere on the inside.

As I was looking into his eyes I hadn't yet realized that we had reached that front door of what looked like a small house. It was a sweet looking house that had two windows, one on each side of the door and you could tell that no women had come near this house by the color of the drapes that you could see through the windows. They were an interesting color scheme they looked like some one had hung up a little boy's camo bed sheets. When we stepped inside my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that there were pizza boxes and take out containers everywhere I snuck a look at Jake and he had his head hung low like he was ashamed I lifted my hand and swept it under his chin trying to get him to look at me.

When I had successfully gotten his eyes to meet mine he just gave me a smile that made my heart start doing flips and I liked the feeling I smiled back at him. I don't know why but I have never met a guy that made my heart want to soar in such a way that I think I might actually be able to reach the stars.

Jacob POV

She entered the house. I couldn't help but feel ashamed by the way the house looked, ever since Billy had moved in with Embry's mom trying to rekindle the old flame they had together. I still remember the day that I found out about that big secret.

Flashback

_I was sitting in the living room with Quil and Embry when I saw Embry's mom Talia pulled up into the drive way no one had ever seen much of Talia she was always busy running the convenience store up the road. So that meant one thing Embry was in some big trouble. She walked up to the door and started knocking. I pulled myself up off of the couch and walked to the door. _

"_Hey Talia, Embry is right in here"_

"_Actually Jake I am not looking for Embry I am looking for your father is he around"_

"_Yeah he just in his room sorting through old boxes I'll get him for you."_

"_No Jake that's fine I will get him myself"_

_I went and sat down on the couch and turned my attention back to the screen before me that was filled with halftime show. Remembering that I had promised to help my dad I made my way towards the back room. I was just outside the door when I heard hushed whispers._

_"Billy I can't do this any more he is growing up to much at once and I don't know what to do I need your help"_

_"Talia I told you that if you needed anything that you could always come to me"_

_"Well I can't handle this anymore how did you ever get through this with Jake."_

_"It was simple I had help from Sam"_

_"Well I can't handle this anymore I need you to take him for awhile, just until I can get a handle on things"_

_"I can't do that Talia you know that what happens if Jake finds out"_

_"Let him find out Jake deserves to know"_

_"I just can't"_

_"Cant or wont look Billy he is your son too, it's about time you took responsibility"_

_Wait did I just hear them right oh my god it made so much sense that was why my dad was so happy when I started hanging with Embry. I can't believe my own father would keep something like this from me. I turned and walked back towards the living and sat down on the couch._

_Shortly after I sat down next to my friend and new brother, god referring to him as that scared the shit out of me, Talia came out of the back room and walked out to her truck and pulled out a duffle bag of which I assumed held Embry's clothes._

_End of Flashback_

That was the day that I found out that Embry was my brother. And it took about two weeks before my dad actually came out and told me that he was my brother. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of a little hand lifting my head up as my eyes met hers and all I saw was innocence and something else it looked like she was meant to have destiny.

All I wanted to do was close the little gap between us, my eyes went to her lips and I just wanted to touch them to my own. I couldn't resist any more I closed the gap between us my lips came to hers giving her a chaste kiss. As we pulled away from each other she was gasping for air. I could still feel the electric shot that started when our lips touched raidiating though out my body. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to take a look at her face. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. She was looking away from me and staring at the ground.

"If you want to warm up you could use the shower its just around the corner" she didn't look at my face nor speak she just continued to stare at the ground and she barely shook her head.

"Thank you" she whispered causing me to barely be able to hear her.

As she went into the bathroom I noticed that the bag that held her clothes were soaked.

"All your clothes are probably soaked if you give them to me I will put them in the dryer for you"

She handed me the clothes through the door.

"But now I don't have any clothes to wear you mind if I borrow some from you"

"Yeah sure but I cant grantee they will fit"

I heard her laugh god I would do a million stupid things just to hear that laugh every day.

I took the clothes over to the dryer and tried my best not to look at the clothes as I transferred them to the dryer as to not invade her privacy. Once they were in the dryer I turned it on and headed into my room as I was sorting through my drawers when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to the women that was the center of my universe stareing into my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its ok how was your shower." The thought of her in my shower made my mind wonder to some very ungentlemanly things.

"It was very good thank you"

I heard a knock on the door. I handed her the clothes and told her that I would be right back.

I headed to the door and opened the door.

"Oh hey Seth what are you doing here."

"I got tired of sitting around the Cullen's and Nessie is asleep so I thought I would visit with my best bud"

"Dude I am kind of busy and guess what I imprinted"

"Dude that is great I cant wait to meet the special girl now every member of the pack someone well except Leah but you know how she is she is determined that there is no one out there for her"

As soon as he had finished his statement Sam had walked out of my bedroom wearing my shirt god that shirt was lucky.

"Uncle Seth"


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob POV

Uncle Seth what did she mean by that.

"What do you mean by "Uncle Seth"?

"Jake why don't me and you talk, While she goes and gets her stuff gathered, and don't think for a second that I wont be informing your mother of you being her."  
"Wait what are you doing here"

"Seth grandma died earlier today and go ahead and tell her but I am not going anywhere and don't act like my friend or family I haven't seen you since Christmas you didn't even call on my birthday, what happened to you and mom you never have any time for me?"

Then the realization hit me she was Leah's daughter but if she was Leah's who was her…….

"Hey Sam, why don't you go check on the pan of water in the kitchen and see if it is boiling?"

She looked at me kind of reluctant but turned on her heal she looked so good in my clothes I mean sure they didn't fit but than I noticed she had only the t-shirt on and it said Black on the back, it was from when I used to be on the track team.

"Jake I hope you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Seth who is her dad"

" That's not for me to tell you its Leah's secret and its not my job to tell you"

"Look I am already going to die so just let me have one night with her?"

Just then Sam walked into the living room.

"Sure, Sam I will be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"You mean I can stay, oh thank you thank you thank you, Have I ever told you that you are my favorite uncle?"

"Considering that I am your only one I kind of made it a given"

"Oh and Jake don't do anything stupid"

"I won't bye Seth"

And with that he turned and left my house leaving me and Sam alone. I only had one day with her and I was going to make the most of it.

Sam POV

We walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table with the finished food the whole time that I had eaten he just kept staring at me with a saddened look on his face.

"What is wrong Jake?"

"Nothing just tired"

"oh well I am done so I just clean up and you can go ahead and go to sleep"

"No I will help you"

After we were done cleaning up and playing 20 questions he said that he would show me the bedroom and grab an extra blanket and he would sleep on the couch.

"No you are not sleeping on the couch I don't want to feel like burdon so will please just stay with me."

"Sure"

We walked to the bedroom and entered.

I stood in his room. His rather small room I should say. He stood near his bed and me by the door. I stared at him intently. He stared back lust in his eyes. I felt the urge to literally mount and screw him there on the spot. But I decided to control my urges. I mean after all I'm sweet and innocent and pure. Shaking my head from my thoughts I watched as Jacob crossed the room in one stride and he was over me. I stared up at him. He looked down on me. Our lips instantly meet crashing like waves in the ocean. I wrapped my arms around his neck, meaning I had to get on my tippy-toes. He lifted me up and put me against the wall. My legs had a mind of their own and wrapped around Jacob.

Things were moving fast, but with Jacob everything felt right. I felt my face blush as he ran his hand up and down my sides. I shudder at his large hands caressing me gently as he and I continued to kiss. This was messy. He stripped me of my borrowed t-shirt and stared.

"What?" I said.

He smirked, "Nothing really. Just wow!"

I blushed at his comment. I kissed him as my silent thank you. He kissed back. I held on as he moved us to the bed. Which was small compared to him. He laid me down on it He went to take his sweatpants off, but I stopped him.

"No…Not yet." I muttered my face beet red and most likely the rest of me.

He stared at me for a moment then leaned over me for another make-out session. My hands dug into his back. He hissed not in pain though. I felt him reach for his pants.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't wait any longer." His eyes showed that he was worried. I smiled.

"It's ok… I understand." His pants fell off beneath him and my eyes widened. I had seen one before, but that was from babysitting babies but nothing bigger than that. A grown man's to say the least. He began kissing me again, his kisses were more passionate. He leaned back and looked at me with nothing in his eyes but love and lust then he slowly climbed on to me putting most of his weight on his massive forearms. My face reddened again. I was really going to do it. I felt him slowly put it in as he feasted his eyes on my body. I could feel myself shuddering under his gaze.

"Are you ready?" His voice nearly silent.

I nodded my answer.

"Ok…Here I go."

I felt him push it in. Pain hit me hard. It felt like someone was ripping me apart. I let out a small painful noise. He looked at me as he pushed in further, but stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can wait you know? It doesn't have to happen right now."

I pushed my back upwards to push him in deeper. It hurt for a minute, but the pain began to dissipate. It began to feel good. I heard myself moan. I felt like a different person. His paced quickened and I felt myself moaning louder. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I never wanted this feeling to end. The motions, the touch, the kiss, I felt like I was on fire with this passion for him. It felt like our time inside each other would never end. But it had to.

He stares at me a goofy sleepy smile on his face. I smiled back stroking his hand with mine. We were both lying naked underneath his small blanket. A couple of breezes would come by and give me small goose bumps. "I love you." He whispered right before I felt myself nod off into the magical land of dreams. I sure that I had a big goofy smile on my face the whole time that I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam POV

I woke up the next day to the man that was in my dreams. I knew today was not going to be a good day because I would have to tell my mom about grandma and I knew that would mean that I would that I would also have to leave Jake and I really didn't want to do that for some reason I just felt this connection between us like we were meant to be together I was like he was my new sun and I had this gravitational pull making me want to get closer. He was still asleep so I decided to get up and make him breakfast because with the look of this apartment I knew he could probably find a way to screw up cereal.

As I entered the kitchen I went over to the fridge and opened it all of a sudden I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist and I couldn't help but smile and the my smile turned into a frown when I realized that I would be leaving today and I just wasn't ready to let him go yet. Jake must have sensed my fear he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry I will make sure I see you again they cant keep us apart and I will always be thinking of you"

I had tears going down my face now and I really didnt want to let him go his phone started ringing in his shorts.

I went back to making breakfast I decided to make eggs bacon and sausage and I saw some pancake mix and decided to make that as well. As I was putting the eggs on the stove jake finished his conversation and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

WARING LEMON

He slowly made his way over to me and nuzzled his face into my neck and gently nipped and kissed I lifted my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair trying to pull him closer. He reached around me and turned off the stove and turn me around so that I was facing him. He leaned down and started kissing me, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues began battling for dominance, he stuck his hands under my but lifting me up and making his way towards the kitchen table he slowly sat me down and started lifting the hem of my shirt of which I happily stopped his hands and lifted the shirt myself. Seeing how I was just in the shirt I was now on the table completely naked. I watched as his eyes wandered down my body. I grabbed the t shirt and tried to cover up felling embarrassed he quickly grabbed it from me.

"Don't cover up you are the most beautiful creature in the world just let me bask in your glory "

He picked me up again and pushed me up against the wall as he un did his pants he quickly entered me and this time I felt no pain it wonderful like I was in heaven and I never wanted to leave his pace became hungry ruff I loved it " I Love You Sam and I want you forever" he said which I new immediately that I felt the same. " I Love You too so much" I said breathlessly I felt his start going faster and harder I felt my self let out nothing but moans and I knew htat I was going to be pushed off the edge at any minute his breath became more labored I could tell he was close also he reached his hand between us and said " come with me baby " he reached for that sensitive nub and I came hard at the same as him. We both collapsed on the kitchen floor breathlessly I snuggled up to him

"Seth called he said that he will be here at three to get you I dont want you to leave"

"I dont want to leave either but I have to go to my mom I am

all she has and she needs me."

"But I need you too."

"Don't worry I wont let any body keep us apart because I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it took me so long to update its just I have been having some writers blocks I am oped to opinions remember the more reviews I get the faster you get an update


	7. Chapter 7

AN anyone who likes Emily dont read this chapter or else or hate me and please dont flame me because it was a nessisary evil. And dont worry in my stories everyone gets there happy ending. Even Emily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7

Sam POV (male)

Today was a bad day because 2 years ago today was the day that Emily died. I can't believe that she died and it was all my fault I just kept pushing to have a child. And I knew the pregnancy was going to be difficult. I took a year after the wedding when we found out that Emily eggs were misshaped and it would make it extremely difficult to get pregnant. So the Doctor thought that we should try with donor eggs. Which is what gave Emily the idea to have Leah donate the eggs. Thats were I drew the line on that because if I had a child with Leah it would make me love her more. Yes I was still in love with her but the wolf in me wanted Emily and I unfortunately had to give that side of me control. So Emily got eggs from this book that we looked through and she eventually found a women who she fell in love with probably because she was just like Emily. But on that day not only did I lose Emily but I lost the baby.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at home looking at Emily's swollen belly in all she was about 5 months pregnant and she was positively glowing. Leah had just left after we talk to her about being the babies godmother she agreed she has always been a great friend although I really feel that I do not deserve her kindness after what I had done to her. I had betrayed her in the worst way possible I broke her heart and I think that she would always hold a piece of my heart. I mean the scars that I left on Leahs heart were worse than the ones on Emily and I feel bad about both of them everyday. Wishing I could take it all back so that I didnt hurt any one. I was interrupted from my thought by the sound of glass shattering I immediately ran into the kitchen only to see Emily doubled over in pain._

_"Sam something is wrong"_

_"I know baby I will get you to the hospital"_

_I raced to grab the keys and the hospital bag. We were out in the truck within seconds. I drove as fast as the car would go. We reached the hospital they rushed her back while I filled out some paper work. _

_Once I was done I rushed back to be at her side and she was being examined by Dr. Cullen it looked like he was just finishing up the exam. _

_"Well it looks like you are in active labor and your placenta has detached from your uterine wall so we will have to do a c-section. Emily you have been takeing your iron pills right"_

_"actually I stopped taking them they started making me sick."_

_"Emily I told you to take those pills to keep you from bleeding out during the delivery. With out taking those pills I told you that you were going to die"_

_" I will be fine I have faith I know that no matter what happens I brought a beautiful baby into this world."_

_"Well I will have the OR prepped and Sam I need you to sign these forms they state that you will follow Emilys DNR order"_

_"What is DNR?"_

_" A DNR means that if any thing should happen to me in there that I do no want to be resuscitated which means that I dont want to be brought be back to life and put on life support."_

_"What! Emily how cuold you sign this form?"_

_"because if something bad happens and the baby dies then I want to be with my baby I cant stand the thought of living without her"_

_I wasn't allowed into the because Carlisle was afriad that if things didnt go properly that I might faze and hurt someone. _

_I called Leah I had been there when her father died whether she wanted me to be there or not and I needed her here now. She came here immediately and she sat with me until Carlisle came out of the OR. _

_"Sam we lost both of them she just bled out so fast and we couldnt get the replacement blood into her fast enough. The baby was still born from lack of oxygen it was a boy"_

_I just broke down and start balling._

_Shortly after that I laid them both to rest right next ot each other and I knew that Emily would be happy because she was in heaven with her baby. I peered at the headstones;_

_**In Loving Memory**_

_**Emily Elizabeth Uley loving mother, wife and daughter**_

_**In loving Memory **_

_**Jackson Lee Uley up in heaven with his mommy**_

_My life had shattered in one day and I left Leah to pick up the pieces. While we were at the grave yard she left to lay flowers on an unfamiliar grave stone. It looked like she was grieving for her father all over again. I didn't look at the headstone out of respect for her. I helped her off the ground and realized how selfish I had been I may have lost my wife but she lost her couzin and her best friend. _

_End of Flashback_

After that me and Leah found comfort in each other. We knew that we could just friends. And I was proud that she had allowed the pleasure of being her friend. Now a year later she doesnt come around as often as I like because she said she just couldnt be around me. I kissed her 2 weeks ago and she told me that she couldnt be hurt again.

Just then my phone started ringing the screen flashed........................

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Can you guys guess who is on the phone. Remember that you dont get an update till I get reviews try to beat your record for last chapter I got 3 reviews I know kinda pathetic come on people I need inspiration be my inspiration


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leah POV

Today was was just a repeat of one of the worst days of my life. Today was the day that I lost my best friend and my cousin. I mean we may have had our differences but she was family and I loved her I mean you may not have to like your family but you have to love them. And I would always love her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my alarm ringing.

_Crap time to get up and get ready _

I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to check the mail from yesterday. Finally my new cell phone was here. Sam had gotten pissed and slammed my last one. Thinking of Sam made me think of my baby girl. Although she was no longer a baby nor was she a girl. She was almost a woman soon she would be 18 and she will try to find her father. I couldnt let that happen he would hate me more and reject her worse than he did me. I wouldn't let that happen she was to special and eventually she is going to figure out why. As long as she didnt come here than she was safe from being imprinted on. I can still remember the stories my father used to tell me as a child.

_Flash back_

_I was 10 years old. It was thanksgiving day and Seth and I were sitting around the fire listening to dad tell us old legends while we wait for mom finish the turkey.  
"Dad can we here the one about the Moon Child?" that was Seth's favorite. I dont know why. I mean who ever heard of a female werewolf. _

_"Why do you always pick that one?"_

_"Shut up Leah its my pick you got to pick last time."_

_"Hey no you two quit it and get along for once"_

_"Yes Dad!" we both said in unison. _

_" Alright now I can begin. It was around the time when your great grandfather was about 17. It was right after the treaty was made. They were staying on there side and we were staying on our side."_

_"Around this time this was when the boys started turning into werewolf's. That was when the first woman changed. Before than no one had ever heard of a female werewolf so they weren't sure what to expect. The moment he laid eyes on her he knew he couldn't live without her."_

_"Did he imprint?" Seth asked_

_"No you cant imprint on a female werewolf you just fall in love. Now are you going to let me finish my story or are you going to keep interrupting me."_

_"Sorry Dad it wont happen again"_

_"Ok so were was I? Oh yeah well eventually they got married and had a baby girl. When she turned 17 she was taking a moonlight stroll when she bumped into another werewolf his name was Christian Marks. He met her eyes and instantly he imprinted on her. Well what no one new was that when 2 werewolf's have a child the child is called a Moon Child and if they get imprinted on by a male werewolf hey get powers. When the moon is full every werewolf's mate become fertile."_

_"Dad what does fertile mean?" I asked. My dad looked mortified at what I had just asked him._

_"Well that means that they are ready to have babies." shaking off the nervousness from my question he continued his story._

_"Well in order to keep things in balance. The bad part of this is that on the night of the full moon the werewolf's have to give their bodies to the full moon. And they shift into the werewolf form until the next morning. When the moon child turns 18 they stop aging until they can age with there mate. Unfortunately, the moon child was killed in a car accident. And it became harder than ever for werewolf's to have kids. But we have faith that we will be blessed with another moon child. But I would never want the same fate for anybody because, That is to much responsibility to put on one persons sholder."_

_"Alright kids its time for dinner why dont you go wash up" my mother said as she came into the room covered in flour I couldnt help but laugh a little._

_End of Flashback_

I was pulled out of my day dream by the time on my clock. I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_Hello"_

" _Sam what time do you want me to come pick you up?"_

" _ummm... How about in like ten minutes how does that sound to you"_

"_Sure see you in a few"_

"_Thanks for doing this for me Leah"_

"_No problem"_

_I hung up my phone and slipped it into my pocket. I always went with Sam to see Emily's grave. I also would visit my son's grave and give Sam some alone time. I really missed my son. And my daughter god I love her so much I miss her so much I think I will go visit her tommarow._

_**AN sorry it took me so long to update I had trouble getting this right. And remember you dont get an update till I get 5 reviews, and you want an update next chap Sam gets to meet his daughter well kinda update to find out**_


	9. Authors note pls read very important

**Please read and please forgive me**

* * *

**I am in the process of rewriting and editing the chapters for this story so that they are longer so if you all can just give me some time that would be very nice i will try to post them as fast as possible along with more chapters i just need to fix it before i can go further the stories will not change they will just get better and longer**

* * *

**Love Agent Bubbles**


End file.
